Ibara no Mayaku ( Drug of Thorns )
by Daten Shura
Summary: Someone's going to be working with Weiss. A Japanese beauty. She's one hell of a sniper, too. But what if things take wrong turns and things come out unexpected...? No romance between OC and WK characters. Action, drama, and angst with a touch of humor.
1. Prologue

Ibara no Mayaku ( Drug of Thorns )  
  
Author: Shura  
Rating: PG-13 for now.  
Warnings: Violence and angst in later parts.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Weiss, but sadly, I don't... ._.  
Notes: There is no romance in this, except for occasional Yohji flirting. And there's a little ( rather humorous ) secret to the OC I made.  
  
~~~  
  
Have you had that time where you wanted to kill every single individual in sight, even though some of them weren't guilty?   
  
Has someone taken away something you treasured equal to your life?   
  
Have you ever felt that there was no longer a meaning to living?  
  
Sadly, some people in life feel these things…  
  
***  
  
"Quit fidgeting so much, Omi."   
  
That voice from emitted from a certain brunette soccer player as he sat back in one of the couches in the basement area of the shop. The other three members were present with him, Aya next to him on the same couch, Yohji on the other couch in the room, and Omi sitting tightly next to that man.  
  
"But Ken-kun, aren't you nervous?" The small bronze blonde fidgeted as he sat there, eyes glancing to the stair case every now and then. The soccer player sighed as he shook his head.   
  
"The kid is anxious to see the new kid on the block. Don't hate him for his curiosity." A certain playboy laughed as he spoke, lighting a cigarette that he had retrieved and had brought to his lips. He took a drag of that and shot a grin at the computer boy.  
  
"Yohji-kun! Mou." A pout floated atop the young boy's features as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sat back.  
  
"Manx should be here any time." The redhead swordsman commented in his clam, quiet tone as he watched the other three conversed with each other. This seemed to be a signal, since footsteps were now heard on the spiral staircase, and al the members of Weiss stopped and turned their attention that way, waiting in what was to come. 


	2. Chapter 1

Ibara no Mayaku ( Drug of Thorns )  
  
Author: Shura  
Rating: PG-13 for now.  
Warnings: Violence and angst in later parts.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Weiss, but sadly, I don't... ._.  
Notes: There is no romance in this, except for occasional Yohji flirting. And there's a little ( rather humorous ) secret to the OC I made.  
  
~~~  
  
The owner of the footsteps soon showed itself as the familiar red high heels showed themselves, then revealing that red outfit, as well as the hair that matched it. It was none other than Manx. She finished her way down the stairs to observe the four men, nodding in approval as she saw all of them were present.  
  
"I've brought a mission, as usual," she gestured to the video tape that she held in her hand before she continued, "but I've also brought something else with me. Or should I say…someone?" A small sly smile appeared on her face as he let her hand gracefully gestured to the top of the staircases. Once again, the sound of footsteps was heard as another individual climbed them down.   
  
Gradually, the figure became clear. The new comer was attired in a simple taste of a white shirt and a long, black skirt. Black hair was kept loose as streams of it rolled past thing shoulders down to fit hips. The shoes were sneakers, the type that could be worn with casual skirts. As for the figure's face…it was well-shaped and overall well-toned, with gray hues, smooth nose structure, and small lightly colored lips.   
  
A whistle flew from Yohji as he caught sight of the individual. Omi and Ken blinked several times as they stared, and Aya's expression didn't change from his usual statue.   
  
"This is Shima; code name Nebelung. She'll be joining your team from time to time on certain missions." Manx put a gentle arm around the girl's shoulders as she finally made her way to the woman's side.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Nice to meet you all." With a little smile perched upon those lips, Shima bowed a bit, looking at each member.  
  
"What does she do, Manx?" Omi asked as he eyed the new face, ignoring Yohji's comments that he made.  
  
"She's a sniper. She'll take care of any unneeded individuals in your way so it'll make your jobs easier." With a blink, the school boy looked at the girl once again. She couldn't be older than eighteen. It was hard to imagine from her appearance how well she could function in the position she would be put in. Aya was doing the same thing.  
  
"Don't worry, her skill is one of the best around." Manx stated in a confirming tone as she seemed to read the minds of the assassins. "You'll see." Then she went on to present the video tape she had brought and explain their next mission.  
  
***  
  
The mission was simple enough. Go in and take out the boss of a medicine cooperation. They were told that they were to accomplish this mission as soon as possible, for there were other jobs to be done. So, the mission was scheduled for that night. Shima and Manx left, leaving the message that they were to contact them as soon as they scheduled for what time they would carry the job out. Shima would meet them there.  
  
Yohji, for once, didn't complain about having to cancel his dates. He said something about looking forward to meeting Shima again. The others just ignored the blonde playboy as he built up his tactics.  
  
And then, time seemed to fly as the time came. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ibara no Mayaku ( Drug of Thorns )  
  
Author: Shura  
Rating: PG-13 for now.  
Warnings: Violence and angst in later parts.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Weiss, but sadly, I don't... ._.  
Notes: There is no romance in this, except for occasional Yohji flirting. And there's a little ( rather humorous ) secret to the OC I made.  
Some action and humor in this part. Wai!  
  
~~~  
  
Six people were present in the basement of the Koneko no Sumu Ie. It was the four members of Weiss, ready to go in their assassin gear, Manx, in her usual style as she checked everyone, and Shima in her own wear. It consisted of black pants, a black shirt with sleeves just above the elbows, and a vest over that. Her hair was tied in the back loosely. She had goggles on her head. From her shoulder hung a sniper gun that seemed a tad bit heavy and large for her size. With this style, she emitted an androgynous feel.  
  
Once they confirmed that they were ready with their weapons and plan, they were off.  
  
***  
  
While Aya, Yohji, and Ken went inside the medium sized, white colored building, Omi and Shima stayed on the roof top of one of the smaller neighboring buildings. The computer boy, as usual, was doing the hacking to disarm any security systems present, which turned out to not be many. The cooperation itself was not that big.   
  
Shima, on the other hand, was perched at the edge of the rooftop, positioning her gun against the rim as she wore the goggles she had brought with her and peered at the targeted building through the windows. The gloves on both hands allowed a sure grip on the firearm as well as a maintenance of balance.   
  
The three others were inside the building, and running into bodyguards and such individuals that seemed determined to get in their way. Surprisingly, or should I say expectantly, the men fell to the ground one by one before any of them could do anything productive or harmful. Of course, this was the job of a certain sniper. She had excellent aim, even through old windows. As a result, the three assassins, each holding their own complex thoughts, made a smooth way to their target that was at the end of the hallway on the top floor.  
  
As the three were headed in that direction, an unexpected guest arrived at the rooftop where now Shima alone was. Omi had left to follow his teammates, leaving Shima alone to do her job if any other help was needed. The guest was one of the bodyguards who actually had some brain to figure out what was causing his co-workers to fall dead. He had a gun in hand and randomly started shooting as he spotted the sniper's figure.  
  
At this, Shima hurriedly released her gun that was locked in place and did her best to avoid the flying bullets, which was actually not that hard of a task due to the fact that the guy wasn't even really aiming. With one graceful move she made her way over to him, kicking the gun he held out of his grip as well as his reach.   
  
And as if the man didn't have enough, now he came at Shima with a survival knife. The sniper, half rolling her eyes at the sight, jumped back as the man came towards her - but had underestimated his speed, since whee! There went the front of her vest and shirt. Sliced right down the middle.  
  
Gray eyes bugged out at the unexpected event, as a hint of red rose to normally peachy and healthy looking skin. With a minor growl, a hand reached into one of her pant pockets to retrieve a handgun. It was aimed quickly at the man - one shot in the throat, one shot in the forehead. He went falling without a single sound arising from his mouth.  
  
"Mou." Shima seemed to pout as she took both sides of her torn clothing and put them together with her hands and held them there as she went over to her other gun perched on the side of the roof, where it was pretty unstable. When she had finished retrieving the gun and setting it down onto the surface of the rooftop for safety, the sound of approaching footsteps were heard. Before she had time to close her torn clothes, the youngest member of the group burst in. Or out, to be technically correct.  
  
"Shima-sa--" He stopped in mid sentence as his sapphire hued eyes were glued to the front of her clothes - or her chest, if you wanted to speak directly. His jaw seemed to drop as well.  
  
"A…aa, Omi-kun." Shima could only smile sheepishly at the moment. Then, she heard other footsteps, probably the ones belonging to the other assassins, and pulled the boy out of his trance. "Omi-kun!"   
  
When the bronze blonde came back into the world of the concious, he noticed what Shima wanted to say, as he saw the little X mark she made with her fingers. Nodding, even though he was still in a state of shock, he went over to the door that connected to the rooftop.  
  
Shima quickly, as Omi stopped the other three, gathered her things and held the front of her clothes with a hand. After she was finished with that process, she went over to the shocked one and the confused four, peering at them with her gray eyes, having a small sheepish smile on her lips.  
  
"Ano, does anyone have a jacket I can borrow?"   
  
And this was how Ken's mysterious orange shirt actually became useful for once. 


End file.
